The present invention relates to toy containers, and relates more particularly to a multifunctional toy container which can be used as a container for storing blocks, a baby carriage for carrying a child, as well as a base for building blocks.
Conventionally, paper boxes and iron drums are commonly used for storing blocks and toy accessories. Recently, there are several toy containers developed for use as a toy as well as a container. U.S. Design Pat. No. 350,284 discloses a toy container for storing blocks that can be carried by hand or moved to slide on a smooth surface. However, this toy container cannot be used as a seat for sitting, furthermore it has no push handle for a child to push the toy container by hand. U.S. Pat. No. Des 355,763, issued Feb. 28, 1995, discloses a toy box having raised portions on the top side of the cover thereof. Therefore, the cover can be used as a base for mounting the blocks, which are received in the toy box, to build up objects. However, this toy box cannot be used as a baby carriage and moved on the ground by hand. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 338,923 discloses a toy container having two wheels and a handle. This toy container can be carried on the ground by hand. However, because it is equipped with two wheels only, it can not be used as a baby carriage to carry a baby or young child. Furthermore, this toy container cannot be used as a base plate for mounting blocks to set up objects.